Level 461
| moves = | target = 125,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 73 | previous = 460 | prevtype = Ingredients | next = 462 | nexttype = Timed }} | moves = 60 }} This level is extremely hard due to several factors: the inconveniently placed chocolate, which spreads once the locked candies are cleared; the presence of six colours on the board, which makes it hard to create special candies and clear blockers; the board layout makes it harder to clear the jellies, once all the chocolate is cleared. Even after the nerf, this level remains extremely hard. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality. Difficulty *The chocolate is the player's main annoyance, as it is placed on the isolated lower part of the board, and can repeatedly invade this area, making it very difficult to destroy the jellies beneath it. *Even after the chocolate has been completely eliminated, these jellies are hard to clear, because the odd shape of the lower board makes it very difficult to target these squares. *Even with 60 moves, the presence of six colours further increases the difficulty of this level. *Four jelly fish are provided to assist in clearing the more difficult jellies, however they are covered in marmalade and surrounded by icing. *The jellies are worth 126,000 points,63 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 126,000 points which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Try to break down the blockers on the top centre of the board to maximise the chance of creating special candies. *Use the jelly fish wisely: try to clear most of the jellies on the main board before activating them, so that the fish will target the bottom. However, this is not strictly necessary. *Make as many combinations as you can; in fact, this level is nearly impossible to pass without them. Colour bombs and striped candy are extremely helpful in this level. Wrapped candy + striped candy and wrapped candy + wrapped candy combinations can help, but they have to be placed perfectly. *If you do not clear the chocolate before it starts spreading, you will have a lower chance of winning. Destroying the chocolate should be your first priority! Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. However, it is less critical due to the need to use special candies to clear the relatively isolated blockers and jellies. *The jellies are worth 126,000 points. Hence, an additional 74,000 points for two stars and an additional 104,000 points for three stars must be earned through matching of candies. *The chocolate will spread if the liquorice locks are opened, making it hard to clear the jellies and sustain huge point cascades. **The above point makes it necessary to create a strategically placed wrapped candy + striped candy combination to clear the chocolates in one move (refer to picture in strategy section for the position). This gives the player plenty of points.This is provided the liquorice locks are not yet opened. *Even after all the chocolate is cleared, there are still a lot of jellies left, especially those originally covered in chocolate. This allows for huge point cascades. Trivia *Even after a nerf, the level remains extremely hard, similar to the second version of level 147. *This is one of the few levels to make a cameo in a Candy Crush Saga TV advertisement. The other levels are level , , , , , , , , and . These levels are rated hard or harder. *The board design of level 2119 heavily resembles this level. Notes Walkthroughs *''Video in this section is the 55-move version of this level.'' Gallery Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Level 461 in the CCS television ad Level 461 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Sugary Shire levels Category:Levels with double jellies Category:Levels with 60 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Redesigned levels Category:Nerfed levels Category:Hexagon levels